


Something Said

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter isn't James Potter's son, but his little brother. What happens when both Sirius and Regulus set their sights on Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Said

Regulus never thought he was the kind to fall in love. It just didn't happen. Ever.

But then why was he staring at Harry Potter? He would have put it down to lust if he didn't know so much about Harry.

He knew Harry sometimes felt like he lived in the shadow of his much louder, more outgoing, older brother James. Regulus knew Harry was proud of his intelligence, but he didn't want to stand out. Harry's favorite color was dark blue, and his favorite desert was treacle tart. He loved flying and had impressive skills when it came to playing seeker, but his desire for anonymity kept him from trying out for his house team. Harry had been worried his parents would be disappointed in him for being a Ravenclaw, but he was happy to be in a different house from James.

If it was just lust, Regulus would not know all of that.

Regulus and Harry didn't have that much in common. Regulus hated flying and knew he was the favorite over Sirius. They were in different houses and had different views. Although he was a pure-blood, Harry didn't believe in pure-bloods being superior to muggle-borns and half-bloods.

In fact, the only thing the two of them seemed to have in common was they both were fifth years and had brothers who were sixth year Gryffindors.

So why was Regulus Black obsessed with Harry Potter?

For one thing, Harry didn't share James' prejudices. Maybe it was because he was a Ravenclaw, so he wasn't part of the main rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Regulus overheard Snape telling Avery, in a voice tinged with disbelief that Harry Potter had apologized for his brother's actions. Snape had also muttered, "Maybe not all Potters are so bad."

Harry was humble and really into books. He was quiet and liked helping people without ever taking credit. Not to mention he was absolutely adorable and always had the just shagged look thanks to his permanently messy hair. He didn't like pranks that were borderline cruel.

Overall, he had James' good looks coupled with a much better personality.

His infatuation only got worse when the two of them were paired together in Transfiguration for a paper. Regulus loved Harry's quick mind, and how he wasn't afraid to say whether he thought Regulus was wrong. Harry also pushed Regulus to think outside of the box, and it resulted in the best paper Regulus ever wrote in the subject.

Harry just seemed to bring out the best in people, and Regulus was totally gone on him.

Normally, when Regulus wanted something, he went for it. He had never been shy about staking a claim and doing everything he could to get it.

Regulus was hesitating this time though, and the reason was Sirius Black. Sirius and Regulus were as similar as James and Harry. They were in different houses and had different beliefs, and their personalities were polar opposites. While Sirius was a self-proclaimed ladies' man (or men man as the case may be), Regulus didn't have much experience in that department.

It wasn't that Regulus was atrocious looking – good looks ran in the Black family – it was just the fact that Regulus never really focused on relationships.

Sirius was the 'love them and leave them' type, and Regulus needed feelings to be with someone.

The worst thing possible happened, too. Sirius became interested in Harry. One would think, as his older brother, James would warn Sirius away. After all, with Sirius' reputation, Harry was bound to get his heart broken, but James didn't seem to care.

And no one was able to resist Sirius for long. He was too charming and always knew what to say.

What chance did Regulus have?

Of course, Regulus didn't take into account how much Harry loathed bullying, and the fact that would make him more resistant to Sirius's flirting. It helped that Harry actually seemed to respect Snape, even if it was only for his brains.

Regulus watched as Harry continued to shoot down Sirius' advances. It was reminiscent of how Evans used to shoot down Potter. Harry got more annoyed every time, and he even called out James on the fact that he was a lousy brother to keep allowing this to happen.

Regulus sometimes caught Harry watching him, but it didn't clue him in.

About a few weeks, Harry walked up to him while he sat at the Slytherin table. Although he was a Potter, most Slytherins didn't have a problem with him since he did his best to avoid scrutiny. None of them batted an eyelash at his approach.

Regulus swallowed nervously when he realized Harry was coming towards him. There were whispers, and he saw Sirius glaring, but he focused his attention on the person standing before him.

"You know, I've been waiting very patiently. I hate having to be the one to make the first move because it's not my style. I hate being forced to put myself out there, but you're not leaving me much choice."

"What do you mean?" Regulus dumbly asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know I'm about to insult myself, but boys are so stupid. I like you, and I know you like me. What's stopping you from making a move?"

Regulus' move dropped open, and Snape elbowed him roughly, bringing him out of his stupor. "You like me?"

Harry nodded impatiently. "Duh, I thought everyone knew it."

Snape raised his hand. "I did."

Regulus glared at the smirking Slytherin before he turned his attention back to Harry. "I didn't know. I thought for sure you'd give in to Sirius. Everyone always does."

"Not me, and I made myself very clear when he tried to force me into a kiss." He paused for dramatic effect and smiled beatifically. "I kneed him, and you can imagine where that knee landed."

"Don't ever get on Potter's bad side," Snape warned.

"So you like me?" Regulus had to make sure.

"Yes."

There was silence, and Harry seemed to get angrier the longer it went on if the clenching and unclenching of his fists was anything to go by.

"Reg, ask him out before he knees _you_."

"Oh," Regulus said as Harry smiled. "Would you like to be my date for the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"I would love to. Now was that so hard?"

Regulus shook his head and Harry went back to his table. "I can't believe that just happened.

Snape didn't answer.

Like when they worked together in Transfiguration, Harry kept him on his toes. It definitely kept their relationship interesting.

Their different views caused fights sometimes, but Harry made him see that sometimes blood purity really didn't matter. He used Lily Evans and Snape as an example. Evans was a muggle-born, and Snape was a half-blood. The two of them were definitely strong then other wizards, though. Regulus saw it in class. They could definitely show some pure-bloods a thing or two.

Regulus also got Harry to understand some of his view. When muggle-borns decided to live in the muggle world after school, the Statute of Secrecy became at risk. Not to mention the fact that muggles who had children with magic didn't always react favorably. Although Regulus did agree that eradication might not be the answer, something had to be done.

Sirius didn't react favorably to their relationship and used his best seduction techniques to get Harry to change his mind. Harry ignored it, and kept his attention focused solely on Regulus. He wished he could rub it in Sirius' face, but he didn't fancy the scolding he'd get from Harry if he did something so childish. James similarly threatened to tell their parents that he was dating a slimy snake, but Harry didn't seem too worried.

When James was sent a howler by their mother for harassing Harry and his new boyfriend, Regulus looked over to the Ravenclaw table. Later on, Harry explained that their parents had already known about Harry's feelings. They were just happy that Harry didn't get his heart broken.

Regulus gave him what was supposed to be a chaste kiss, but it turned into a full make-out session. Harry arched his back when Regulus's nimble fingers caressed his side as lips nibbled and teeth lightly bit.

James storming in to yell at Harry (someone let him in since he was Harry's brother) was the best part. He quickly left with a red face.

James didn't look at them for weeks, but neither cared. When older years began recruiting Regulus to join a dark organization, they were turned down. No matter his beliefs – most of them had been altered a bit thanks to Harry – he didn't want to do anything that would disappoint Harry, and joining an organization that was known for killing would do just that.

There were other ways to get changes made. Maybe Regulus would run for minister when he was out of school. He was sure Harry would support him in that endeavor. In fact, Harry would probably run his campaign.

All that mattered was he'd have Harry at his side. Now that he had Harry, Regulus was never letting go.


End file.
